


Curious

by blueberrytea



Series: Moments [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: How Do I Tag This, M/M, third installment, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytea/pseuds/blueberrytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3. 	<em>He stepped back, the courage he’d felt the previous evening melting away.</em><br/><em>“What is that thing?” he asked. Something shivered in his gut, and he wondered if he’d ever be able to eat again.</em><br/><em>“Grievers, we call ‘em,” Newt answered. “Nasty bugger, eh? Just be glad the Grievers only come out at night. Be thankful for these walls.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeee these are so fun  
> thanks for your support, my fluffy little marshmallow peeps  
> <3

_3\. He stepped back, the courage he’d felt the previous evening melting away._

_“What is that thing?” he asked. Something shivered in his gut, and he wondered if he’d ever be able to eat again._

_“Grievers, we call ‘em,” Newt answered. “Nasty bugger, eh? Just be glad the Grievers only come out at night. Be thankful for these walls.”_

 

Thomas looked at Newt. He contemplated for a minute, then his self control broke.

“Were you scared?”

“What?”

“Were you scared? When you were a...a Greenie?” The word fell uncomfortably off of his tongue, the muscle still not quite used to Glade language. Newt chuckled.

“Of course I was bloody scared, Tommy. How could I not be scared?”

“I dunno. Never mind.”

Silence passed between the two boys, and Thomas felt a burn spread across his face.

“You know, Greenie, I don’t bloody know what to think of you.” Thomas glanced timidly at Newt, whose arms were folded as he stared at the Griever window. “You seem right generic at first glance, but you’re not. You’re...” Newt looked like he was about to say something, then shut his mouth in what looked like a mixture of frustration, embarrassment, and defeat.

“What am I, Newt?” Thomas asked softly. “Please, tell me. I have no idea.” Newt’s gaze traveled from the ground to the wall to Thomas, lingering there long enough for the dark-haired boy to feel pleasantly uncomfortable.

“You’re different.” Newt stated. Thomas rolled his eyes slightly and looked away.

“So everyone’s been telling me. How am I different?”

“You’re curious. And you say you’re scared but you’re not half as scared as the rest of us.”

“Newt--”

“No, Tommy. We’re all terrified, alright? We’re doing the best that we can, but you have to understand that no matter how much we act like we know what we’re doing, we’re terrified. You? You don't bloody well seem to be. You nearly walked right out the shucking Doors yesterday, I saw you. You’re not afraid to ask questions that would, obvious to any other shank, get you in trouble. I can’t figure you out, Greenie. You’re just different.”

“I...I just want to get out of here.”

“I know.” Newt sighed. “And we have to keep hope with us. Look, Tommy, we could use your curiosity, but don’t let it get you killed, alright?”

“I’ll try.”

“Good that. I’d like to have you around.” Thomas fought back a smile. “What?” Newt raised his eyebrows, feigning nonchalance.

"You just--"

"I said, I'd like to have you around, shank." A small smile crept its way onto Newt's mouth, Thomas with no knowledge of what its slightly mischievous nature might be trying to tell him. "Don't make me change my mind." And then the other boy turned and walked away.

Thomas had no knowledge of Newt, for certain. But he did have an odd, fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that, in short time, he would.


End file.
